five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
That Night at Fredbear's Diner
Before you say anything, YES, I know, there's a ton of Fredbear pages but who ever said I couldn't make one? Moving on, That Night at Fredbear's Diner is my interpretation of what I feel like a nightshift at Fredbear's Diner would be like. Story Not much of a story but basically, you're a random 19-year-old who is desperately looking for a job. You found a newspaper for a job for the nightwatch at Fredbear's Family Diner. They only pay $15 an hour but the person you play as don't really give a crap about the pay. Mechanics Flashlight: Ahhhhhhh, the trusty ol' flashlight way back from FNaF 2. Use this if anyone gets to the left and/or right doors. Reset Signal Button: A button on the "Generator Room" camera that resets the room's signal. Use this if somebody gets in the "Generator Room" obviously, to prevent them from draining the power. Song Reset Button: UNLIKE FNAF 2, to prevent The Puppet from killing you, all you have to do is click the button labeled "Reset Music Box" one time when you no longer hear The Puppet's music box playing & The Puppet will go back in the box. You can only hear the music when on the "Prize Corner" camera. Animatronics Fredbear: Fredbear looks very similar to how he did in UCN except he doesn't show his pure white pupils unless he's in certain cameras. As for other cameras, his pupils look like normal, blue eyes. In order to stop Fredbear from killing you, turn to the left door & shine your light at him until he leaves the doorway. Springbonnie: I'm sure you've seen a lot of images of Springbonnie. Go to Google Images, type in "generic springbonnie render" and there you go. In order to stop Springbonnie from killing you, turn to the left door & shine your light at him until he leaves the doorway. Spring Foxy: Basically an unwithered Foxy but he's yellow & has a purple at with crossbones on it. He has no peg leg unlike other people's designs of him. He's like Ballora basically you need headphones for him. If you hear running in your right headphone, shine your light until the running noise stops. Same w/ the left door. JJ (Jay-Jay): JJ looks pretty much like her FNaF 2 and UCN design. If she gets in the generator room, click the reset signal button before she drains all of the power. If you run out of power, Fredbear will emerge from the darkness & kill you. Prototype: No, this is not stolen of Garrett Tube, this is an entirely different character. He looks a LOT like Withered Freddy except his right eye & right ear are missing, his tophat is purple like Fredbear's, & his bottom half has Springbonnie feet & Springbonnie legs. He can drain the power like JJ but he can also go to the right door. Shine your light at him if he's at the doorway & use the reset button if he's draining the power. The Puppet: He's basically The Puppet from FNaF 2 but his cheeks are golden & he has a purple bowtie. His mechanics are listed above. I don't need to type them again. $hAd0M Ra3bderF: Basically a purple recolor of Fredbear. If he appears randomly, lift up the monitor or turn away from him. EINNOBGNIRPS WODAHS: If he appears on the cameras, pull down the monitor or he'll fake-out jumpscare you & disable the monitor for almost 20 entire seconds. The Viruses: Basically, it's multiple recolors of Glitchtrap from FNaF: VR. They appear at 4AM on "The Bite of '83 mode" (aka a bonus night) and replace everyone else like Nightmare Fredbear from FNaF 4. The original Glitchtrap acts as a combination of Fredbear & Springbonnie, the red one acts like $hAd0M Ra3bderF, the blue one acts like EINNOBGNIRPS WODAHS, the yellow one acts like JJ, & the orange one acts like The Puppet. (I'm in a rush, I'll come back & add more stuff later)